


Dopamine

by RandyWrites



Series: Canon Noncompliance [7]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyWrites/pseuds/RandyWrites
Summary: Slade and Arella start to seriously consider what their relationship means to one another.





	Dopamine

Wilson knew she saw him as one thing, and one thing only: a mistake. It wasn't an earthshaking revelation, in fact, it was probably for the best. He knew he was cursed.

Addie, Grant, Joseph, Rose, Wintergreen. The list really went on, but all of those  _especially_  close to him? They only ever seemed to suffer for it.

So it really would be for the best, for Arella to forget him, and to move on with her life. To bigger, better, brighter things.

But as he sat there in her bed the next morning, eyes tracing the curve of where the sheets hung over her body, and as every instinct in him was screaming to leave. Against all of those voices, he stayed.

And for the first in a long while, he simply listened, as she turned over to speak to him directly.

"Three nights. That's what I would call a bad habit, Mr. Wilson," she hummed out as she stretched languidly. "But this really... This won't do at all."

She yawned for a moment, waiting for him to say something, to start arguing back with her as he was oft to do, even in this short time they had known each other.

"Call it an addiction," she said thoughtfully at the ceiling, reclining back into the pillows with a sigh, "We'll say that we were  _not_  in love. I don't really care when-"

"You're all I'm thinking of," he blurted, cutting her thoughts short. And she turned her own steely blue gaze directly towards him. Without saying a word, she demanded an explanation from him, narrowing her eyes suspiciously as she brought her arms to cross over her chest.

It took him more than a few seconds to gather his thoughts, under the heat of her glare, and Slade suddenly understood that not all of Raven's fearsomeness was inherited from her father.

"This past week," he started, licking his dried lips carefully as he second guessed his words, "This whole... whatever you want to call it-"

"Addiction," Arella helpfully supplied again, smiling.

"Sure. It's... It's been incredible, Ella, and I..." he sighed, hand running back and forth through his bedhead as he fought to find the words again. "I can't- I won't ever be able to get you out of my head. Call this whatever the hell you want, I... I want more. If that's what you want, too."

Biting her lower lip, her eyes seemed to search his for something. The truth of his words? The conviction of them? Whatever it was she was looking for, she eventually turned away and cursed under breath for a moment.

"Let's call it... for breakfast," she laughed. "You're still a  _bacon and eggs_  kind of man, right?"

"Sunny side," he nodded, following close behind her as they partially dressed to move their conversation toward the kitchen.

And shelved the more serious talk for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from tumblr where a lyric from third eye blind's "dopamine" is not-so-hidden in the dialogue


End file.
